


Prepared to live or die

by Rosemary_and_Time



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, No Romance, No comfort Here, Violence, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Time
Summary: Tubbo didn’t believe that they would die.  They could do it, they were more than prepared, they could fight Dream.Together.Tommy wasn’t so sure.  He prepared for their final days.  He was prepared to die in the fight for the disks.Who would be right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Prepared to live or die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by streams and also a prompt from Twitter (linked in end note)  
> CW: swearing  
> TW: violence, blood, injury, panic, referenced manipulation, anxiety

“I’ll be completely okay, don’t you worry about me Jack!” Tubbo cheerfully displayed his armor, proudly showing off the enchantments on the gleaming netherite. The brunette wasn’t being facetious, he truly believed in the core of his being that everything would be fine. 

Tubbo happily ran down the soul sand path, enchantments on his boots making him far faster than normal, practically gliding atop of the typically quicksand-like substance. 

He had felt like everything would be all right since Tommy came back. Even when L’Manburg fell down around them, melting away into nothing more than a memory, Tubbo was just happy to be with Tommy. The time that Tommy was in exile had been the worst of Tubbo’s life. Worse then war, worse than spying under Schlatt, even worse than a terrifying death that still woke him with nightmares. 

But when they were together, best friends as ever, Tubbo believed they could do just about anything. 

After all, hadn’t they proved it time and time again? With Tubbo’s preparedness and Tommy’s fire, fierce and focused, they were a team. They had gotten over their past issues now, they would face Dream together.

So when Tubbo met up with Tommy and saw his friend brewing potions solemnly, he tried to bring some of his optimism with him. 

“I think Wilbur, the real Wilbur, would be happy with us, wouldn’t he Tubbo?” Tommy was low energy, gently placing bottles on brewing stands and gazing blankly as they bubbled. 

“Oh I think so! He always liked the drugs after all!” Tubbo grinned and bumped his friend’s shoulder, hardly budging the taller boy, but at least receiving a snort of recognition. 

“You know Tubbo… we’re both on our last lives… this could be our last night.” Tubbo felt a short pang of sadness looking at his friend’s eyes, Tommy looked almost resigned. But it wasn’t going to be like that, Tubbo was sure of it.

“It won’t be! Tommy we’ve done so much together, we’ve even fought Dream before. Besides, look at everything we’ve prepared, we can do this!!” Tubbo gestured grandly to Tommy’s own set of armor, prepared on a stand against the wall. 

“But, Tubbo… It’s Dream. This is the final battle.” 

“No!” Tubbo stepped up in front of his friend. The blond seemed smaller than before, as if his quiet resignation brought him to cower. One hand rubbed his upper arm. Tommy refused to meet Tubbo’s eyes. 

“Tommy, we can do this! For your disks, we can win, but even if we don’t… This won’t be our last day. We will recover and just, be together! It’s been you and me since the beginning, that won’t change.” 

Finally Tommy raised his head, dull eyes reflecting some of Tubbo’s spark. He started to nod, straightening up and setting his shoulders fiercely. Tubbo grinned, there was Tommy. He knew that his friend would be walking into this battle tomorrow no matter what, there was no talking him out of it, so he was glad to see his spirits bolstered. 

Together Tubbo helped him brew more potions, reminiscing about Wilbur and the past wars, the awesome feats they accomplished in them boastfully recounted. 

It was all going to be just fine.

* * *

Tubbo enthusiastically bounced along beside Tommy as the taller boy followed the compass. 

He knew they were walking into a tough battle, he wasn’t stupid. Tubbo was aware of the dangers, aware of pain and injury, aware that if he died it would be permanent. But he refused to let the knowledge get the best of him. As long as Tommy was committed he would believe they could face whatever came their way. 

Besides, Tubbo was admittedly a little excited to use his new weapons he had spent days enchanting. He twirled his sword, perfectly balanced for his fighting style. Tommy gave him an annoyed glance as it swished a little too close to his shoulder, but Tubbo feigned wide-eyed innocence. 

Tommy was once again brooding, he kept talking about saying goodbyes and such, and it was starting to get to Tubbo. He didn’t like thinking about the possibility of Tommy dying… it was just, unthinkable. Tubbo refused to acknowledge the possibility that Tommy was right, that one or both of them wouldn’t survive the day. That wasn’t the attitude to walk into a fight with. 

Besides, Tubbo really thought, perhaps naively, that they had pretty good chances. 

When they entered a clearing at last, carved lodestone in the center, and the masked man sitting confidently atop it, Tubbo stepped up next to his best friend. His hands unconsciously ran over his weapons and pouches of potions, reassuring himself he had everything. He did.

Tommy looked slightly distracted, he kept lifting his head to stare at the large building a distance behind the clearing. The black walls rose high to the sky, but it really didn’t seem important right now. 

“Okay Tommy, last chance.” Dream rose from where he lounged, lighting a fire in between them and him with a flick of flint and steel. An enderchest sat nearby, the masked man casually opened it, withdrawing two disks. Tubbo felt Tommy stiffen. “You can choose not to fight me, and I will burn these, or we will fight now and I will kill you.” 

“You aren’t burning those disks Dream.” Tubbo was relieved to hear confidence in Tommy’s voice, it sounded like he meant it. They could win this. 

“So be it.” 

That was all the warning they got. 

Dream drew his axe and lunged forward, before darting to the side instead, keeping them both a distance away. He tilted his head, opening and hand and gesturing for them to come to him. Smugness radiated his being. Tubbo grinned at Tommy.

“Let’s get that bitch!” 

Tommy returned the look, if somewhat less eagerly. 

“Down with the green bastard!” 

Together, they charged. 

Tommy drew the crossbow Wilbur had left for them, firing at Dream immediately and forcing the older man to pull up his shield. Tubbo almost laughed, this was perfect! He grabbed several potions from a particular pouch, tossing the brittle bottles at Dream’s other side, where he couldn’t block both the potions and the arrows. 

They exploded with a crack and puff of steam rising into the air. Dream got away from the gas as quick as he could, but he stumbled slightly, a sure sign the potions were working. Weakness, slowness, and general poison should give them a heady advantage. Meanwhile Tubbo grabbed another potion, chugging the strength pot as quickly as he could.

He glanced at Tommy to insure he was doing the same. Both boys tossed the empty glasses to the ground simultaneously. The best friends were like one mind as they pushed their advantage. Tubbo darted in and out with his sword, setting fire to anything it touched with its enchantments and shoving Dream backwards at every strike. Meanwhile Tommy had drawn the Axe of Peace, using it to knock down Dream’s shield again and again, forcing him the block Tubbo’s blows with the handle of his axe.

They pushed him back towards the beach, cutting off his options for escape. 

Tommy drew first blood, the corner of his axe cutting slightly into Dreams forearm, just barely carving a line through his armor. The man cursed and dodged, movements becoming more frantic. Tubbo was next, feigning an overhead swing he twisted his sword sideways, bringing it around to bear on Dream’s exposed leg. Once again, the cut wasn’t deep, but Tubbo heard Tommy cheer. 

Together they could defeat him. No talk of last days, none of that! They could win against Dream!

Tubbo continued to push forward as Tommy dropped back enough to reload the crossbow, releasing an arrow towards Dream’s hip. Dream was too slow to notice the second arrow, released only seconds after the first from his own, pre-loaded, weapon they had taken so long ago. The arrow clashed against his mask, shattering the porcelain in a single hit. A thin line of blood dripped down from a cut above his eyebrow. 

It was Tubbo’s turn to cheer on his friend. Their celebration only lasted a moment before Dream changed tactics. 

Suddenly the, now unmasked, man spun, twisting around as he tossed a round green object a distance behind them. Tommy was instantly on top of it, turning to throw his own pearl to meet it. 

“Let’s go! You scared now, bitch boy?” Tommy jeered as they both disappeared and reappeared in the same instant, shield clashing against axe before Tubbo could blink.

For his part Tubbo grabbed a pearl in his own hand, ready for Dream to jump again. 

This little dance was repeated several times, almost finding a rhythm all its own. Dream would pearl away, sometimes buying enough time to chug a potion or bite into a golden apple. One of the boys would immediately be on top of him, pressuring him so he couldn’t rest. The other would stay back, reloading weapons or drinking their own potions, firing arrows to keep Dream from overwhelming the other with pure fighting ability. 

Tubbo felt fairly confident in their chances now, they had Dream on the ropes. Even Tommy seemed to be gaining energy, all hints of resignation to death gone. Tubbo couldn’t help smiling stupidly, this was just like old times, the two of them against Dream. 

Another pearl, Tubbo threw his this time, wondering if Dream was just trying to run them out of supplies. Just as it cracked and he met Dream with his sword, he saw another orb fly past his head. He got a decent stab in on Dream, but some instinct forced him to disengage enough to follow the trajectory with his eyes. 

Tommy stood reloading his crossbow, both hands caught up in the task. 

“TOMMY, LOOK OUT!” Tubbo screamed, already ready to run forward if Dream got a lucky hit on Tommy, to give him space to recover. It was when he heard a crack behind him, the same moment Dream appeared next to Tommy, that Tubbo knew he made a mistake. 

He only managed a half-turn, enough to see the second pearl that Dream tossed straight up before he teleported, shatter on the ground. Then Dream was there, already having momentum from starting the swing of his axe while standing next to Tommy for the briefest instant. But the man in green disappeared from Tommy’s side; Tommy pulled his shield up to meet a blow that never came. Tubbo felt his armor crumble on his side, then his ribs themselves, as if cleaved with a terrible force.

It knocked him back, the pure impact feeling like he had been hit by an anvil. He was somewhat aware that he screamed, he must have, but his mind was fuzzy. 

Tubbo heard a shriek, too familiar, a voice screaming his name in the same tone as a festival. Dream’s axe dripped in blood before the man disappeared, having teleported away without pursuit, a last glimpse of his green eyes screamed smug indifference. Tubbo started to push himself up to follow, but his limbs weren’t working correctly. He struggled to move his right side and he felt like he couldn’t get a full breath. 

It felt like he had been punched, he was almost surprised to see the blood coating his hand and pooling on the ground. 

Then Tommy was there. Tubbo smiled, happy to see his friend was still around. So long as they were together it would all be fine. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo, stay with me big man! Can you hear me?” Tommy dropped to the ground next to him, kneeling at his side. Tubbo couldn’t push himself up so he just decided to stay prone on his back. Tommy didn’t seem to mind. Tubbo nodded, trying to find something to say, but he couldn’t stop gasping for some reason. 

“I’ve got to stop this bleeding…” Then for the first time there was real pain, pushing through the shock and adrenaline. Tommy shoved a handful of cloth onto, no into, the wound on Tubbo’s side and he felt it. Tubbo didn’t have enough air to cry out, he gasped wetly, grabbing at Tommy’s arm.

“hurts…”

“I know Tubbo, I know it hurts but… come on! Stop bleeding!!” Tommy looked terrified, Tubbo frowned, feeling somewhat disconnected from his body and the pain. The blond cursed and… was he crying?

Tubbo resumed squeezing Tommy’s arm, trying to get his friends attention. Tommy shouldn’t be crying, he never cried… even when everything was destroyed, when he lost his disks again, Tommy didn’t cry. He just didn’t. 

“Tommy—” Tubbo forced his friend’s name out, trying to blink back his own involuntary tears. Tommy met his eyes, shoulders heaving from suppressed sobs. 

“I can’t get the bleeding to stop Tubbo, the potions aren’t working enough… I’m so sorry…” Tubbo wished he could hold his friend as the blond broke down completely, sobbing with panicked breaths. 

“It’s okay Tommy, we are together… don’t cry…” Tubbo winced as Tommy increased the pressure on his injured side. His friend wouldn’t stop frantically ministering to him, forcing him to drink potion after potion. Tubbo mostly felt tired, potions undoubtedly suppressing the pain. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen Tubbo, understand? I was supposed to die, or both of us, not you! Not just you! I knew it, I knew it…” Tommy’s rate of breathing increased, he was sobbing and panicking as he leaned over Tubbo. Tubbo gently reached and took his hand, not really feeling it with numb limbs, but doing his best.

“Tubbo you can’t die, you just can’t!”

“I’m sorry…” Tubbo wanted Tommy to smile again, he didn’t like when they fought.

“Don’t fucking apologize Tubbo, that’s just… really? That’s stupid.” Tubbo smiled, at least Tommy was breathing a little better after his interruption. Still the taller boy sobbed uncontrollably. 

“It’s all going to be okay, with us together. We can beat Dream, don’t worry.” Tubbo felt fuzzy, he didn’t entirely remember why Tommy was upset, but he remembered him preparing for a fight. He remembered him being sad. His brain connected the two thoughts easily as he gasped for air on the rough ground. 

“Tubbo… you don’t know what’s happening, do you?” Tommy spat the words out, but not maliciously. He still just sounded sad. Tubbo’s mind felt like it was filled with static, he was sure he should know, but he didn’t. Tommy was upset though, and he was crying. 

“No… but it’s okay, I’m just worried about you.” Tubbo was aware his voice was getting weaker, and it didn’t surprise him. He didn’t know why but it just made sense.

“You’re worried about me? While you’re…” Tommy didn’t finish the phrase. Tubbo didn’t bother to try to figure it out. 

“I just feel a little cold is all, but you… uh… you’re upset…” Finally the hands probing at his side ceased, allowing Tubbo to relax somewhat, sharp pain reducing. He could barely see now, vision blurring, but he felt himself pulled into careful arms. He suddenly felt warmer as something wrapped around him. He could feel Tommy’s chest rise and fall alongside him. 

“There. I’ve… I’ve got you Tubbo.” Tubbo couldn’t find the air to reply. He smiled though, trying to let Tommy know it was okay. His friend seemed less distressed, though it was hard for Tubbo to tell. Tommy cradled his head to his chest, wrapping him in his arms and Wilbur’s old coat. 

Tubbo’s other senses started to fade as Tommy held him gently in his lap, running a tender hand through his hair. He hoped Tommy was okay.

Would be okay.

Nothing could go wrong with them together.

Tubbo’s consciousness faded as he took his last rasping breaths, shuddering as life left his body an empty shell, cradled by his best friend in a field forever marred by death. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other things to write..... yet I was inspired by both today's streams and this writing prompt:  
> Character 2 bleeding heavily while Character 1 tries to help stop it, but C2 is more concerned about the fact that the stoic C1 is sobbing and panicking.  
> https://twitter.com/ao3authors/status/1351600815048335361
> 
> Let me know what you thought! (sorry if I made you sad) I adore comments.   
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> \--R&T


End file.
